Quiet Sunday Afternoon
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Most might think that Black Joker doesn't seem like a cuddle-material. Fortunately, Alice is mental enough to see this matter in a different angle. AU.


**Quiet Sunday Afternoon**  
 _July 20th 2015_  
by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose

* * *

As an editor-in-chief, Alice Liddell worked in a crazy world. Being famed as 'mental' was something she had gotten used to.

As she's dreamy, observant and highly adaptive that she couldn't be anymore surprised after three days living in a world of publishing. Alice didn't think that she's mental, she just accepts things as they were.

Then, Alice finally thought; 'Dear me, I must be going mental'. The thought crossed her mind when she found herself in the Joker's Apartment, holding a basket of sandwich, at the request of the Ring Master. Indeed. She's bringing the Prison Ward _sandwiches_. What mental person—

"Maybe if I leave it on the floor..." Alice mumbled to herself, contemplating to find a decent and attractive place to drop the basket of sandwiches.

"Oi, whatcha doing?" a gruff-voiced red-head was heard from behind. The dark blonde flinched a little, surprised.

"Bringing you some sandwiches for lunch." She huffed. "I'm so busy right now, so yeah, here," she shoved the basket to the red-head. "Gotta go back to my office..." awkwardly, Alice waved and tried to waltz out.

"So you're saying," Black Joker said out loud, "You took a bit of your busy time making me sammich and go all your way to drop it here?"

Alice deadpanned. "What else does it seem like!?"

"Heh, I see it that you might be crushing on me a big one." Black snickered.

"Bah, in your wildest dream," Alice scoffed and stomped outside.

Then, she returned, staring at the droopy-eyed Black, who was still holding the basket.

"You're Black, right?"

"Who else, duh."

"Did you just flirt with me?"

"Didn't."

"Did too."

Black gradually woke up, straightening his back and glared at the woman. "Didn't!"

"You did. You said I might be crushing on you a big one. I kinda mixed you up with White, so I just realized it."

Black's face starting to redden. "I did not flirt with you, b—"

"You'd call me that after I took a sweet time for your bloody sandwich now?"

"I did not flirt with you, she-dog!"

Black huffed, glaring at her. She glared back at him in silence. Alice took a deep breath and leaned to the door frame, now staring at Black with a stern look. He gulped at the possibility of getting reprimanded.

Not that he's afraid of her anything. It's just a waste of time to scold a Black Joker.

"Where's your brother?"

Black tensed, unable to read the direction of this conversation any longer. "Sleeping. It's Sunday." He stepped back a little and stepped back all the way to the kitchen counter, using this as a chance to drop the basket. "Who the hell works at Sunday?" he said loudly.

"I do." Alice said, and despite this, she's taking a seat in the messy living room of the Jokers. Black paused his actions and scowled at hers.

"Why the f—"

"Black, it's a quiet Sunday afternoon. Let's not swear today."

"—fff...frick are you sitting down?"

Alice puffed her cheeks in embarrassment, glaring elsewhere, contemplating whether to tell the man or not.

"Y'know, I can finish my magazine part if I take an all-nighter."

"Yeah? Why the hell does that have anything to do with this sh—ish?"

The woman bit her lower lip, slightly frustrated at the density of the red-head. She looked around, and stared at the dreamcatcher on the window, blown by gentle afternoon wind.

"It's so quiet today."

Black stared at her.

She fiddled with her fingers.

"It's not that bad to procrastinate once in a while, r-right?"

The red-head left the kitchen, slowly approaching the sofa where the woman was sitting, and stood there with a frown on his face. Alice stayed with her fingers, staring at them with such intensity. Black facepalmed. Then, he snapped.

"What the hell do you want from me, woman!?"

With that, Alice grabbed a hold of the man's wrist and pulled him down to sit on her lap.

"Be quiet!" she hissed, red-faced that she nearly blended with his hair. "Just...Just—stay still and let me—um...err... _charge_." she sighed.

Black stiffened when he felt her drowning her face on his back. His face was glowing red.

"What the f...fudge do you mean by _charging_?"

"W-Well, I'm so busy and we can't go on a date, and we can't cuddle—"

"Stop, stop, okay, I'll shut up." Black pouted in embarrassment as he finally understood his girlfriend's awkward approach.

He's not the greatest at reading the mood. She's not your average honest cutie. Even so, Black still loved her. And if Alice could charge herself by holding—cough—cuddling a rough man as he was, then his feelings must be returned.

Even the grumpy Black Joker couldn't fight that little smile as he spent the quiet Sunday afternoon close to his loved one.

...

"Black,"

"What."

"...Can I sit on your lap?"

Stiffen.

Uncomfortable shift.

"N-No."

A gentle hum.

"...'Cause you have a boner?"

Reddening neck.

"D-Duh."

Giggle.

* * *

 **My headcanon if Alice and Black cuddling together. Such awkward turtles. UGH. Alice is an editor in chief, Black's still a Prison Ward, and White does what he does. Please review if you have the time, bye.**


End file.
